Yusei's crappy day
by Agnesandtiz
Summary: T for safety reasons. Yusei after the fight with the skeleton knight Yusei got Sect to the hospital not running in to Jack. As a our hero is fixing her runner Jack comes in to take what is his.
1. Kidnapped by the King

_(Mainly form the manga just to let you know that, also Yusei is a girl in this everyone one else is the gender they had when they were made I also don't owe anything but some of the plot. This is after the knight fight in the manga, but instead of turbo dueling Jack, Yusei got Sect to a hospital. Also there will be sexual references)_

Yusei kneeled down by her dual runner to look at the damage done to it. After looking at the runner she just sighed. "It will take time, but I can fix it." Yusei thought out loud. After a while she heard a loud motor running towards her and she got her head out from under her runner.

" Well now, aren't you just a beauty!" said a semi deep voice with a little bit of an accent.

"Huh?" Yusei said as she got a good look at the man with the one-wheel runner. As he got off his runner, the length of his coat trailed behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yusei asked him. The man just laughed at her.

" So you satellite trash don't know of the king in the glowing city of Neo Domino?" After he said that all the color drained from Yusei's face.

"You're Jack Atlas." Yusei whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear her. Jack smirked at her. Yusei was about to run in to the hospital, but Jack grabbed her wrist at lighting speed. He took a step closer to Yusei as she tried to get her wrist free form his grip. _"Her hair as well as her body is gorgeous"_ Jack thought as he pulled Yusei closer to him, _"and her eyes how I wish I could drown myself in them."_ As Jack's eyed her body he saw a much-desired body that even the most opulent of Neo Domino City yearned for. His eyes wandered over her body, examining her well-filled chest.

Jack pov

"Alright then." I said as she looked up at my face. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." My free hand cupped her soft check and her eyes just became even more beautiful as they wided with fear. That had to have been the most beautiful face I've seen.

"NO! I wouldn't go with you!" she screamed at me. The nerve of this girl. Here I am willing to give her a better life in the city for no cost. That is until I get tired of having her. I used my strength and forced her against my side. Her very lovely body was struggling against me. Oh dear god. I was ready to take her on my runner and drive off with her to a secret place only I know where. Ah,yes it's about time I take what will be mine.

Yusei pov

I kept struggling and trying to get out of his arms until felt like I was being lifted up in the air. Then, all of a sudden, I was on his lap, in his runner, and speeding off to the docks. I tried to jump off any chance I had, but his arm held me in place. When we got to the docks, an airplane was waiting for him. Before he could crash into the plane, the back open up to let him in with his runner. As we entered in darkness we slowed to a stop.

"Well dear, now we're on our way to your new home. I hope you're as excited as I am for this." Jack said as he played with my hair. I then felt him pick me up and place me on the floor before he got out of his runner.

" I hope you know that this place is very large and it's hard to escape from this airplane." Jack said as he walked over and grabbed my wrist. He walked over to the cockpit and told the pilot to leave. Once in the air Jack brought me to a seat and forced me to sit down on the bench near his runner.

3rd person pov

Jack sat down next to Yusei and put his hand on her thigh and slowly started to move it. Yusei flinched as Jacks hand moved higher up her leg.

"Sir, we're near the landing pad!" the pilot yelled at Jack.

"Alright! When we get there just land!" Jack yelled at the pilot. Jack then stood up and grabbed Yusei's arm, and forced her to stand up as well. They felt a small thud as they landed. Jack dragged Yusei back to his bike. As soon as Jack was on his runner he grabbed Yusei and pulled her into the runner, making her sit on his lap again. The back door opened again to let Jack out on his runner and they were greeted by the man in charge of it all, Rex Goodwin. Jack then stopped and gave his head a nod.

"Jack, good to see you again my son." Goodwin said with a smirk on his face. He then saw what else Jack had on his runner. "Is this the little satellite you were supposed to duel?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes father, but I didn't want to ruin her pretty little face." Jack said with a smirk as his hand went up to cup her check. Goodwin just stood there and looked at her face.

"Indeed. She has a very lovely face. I would love to see it after the plan is carried out, and then some more. When her soul belongs to me to have. Then her body will be lifeless for me to so whatever I want." Goodwin thought to himself. Yusei looked at Goodwin, puzzled.

"Jack called him his father. That mean their father and son, but why don't they have the same last name?" Yusei thought.

"Well I think this little one needs to get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a really busy day for her." Jack said as he started moving slowly down the car ramp.

"Alright Jack, just be careful with her. Girls aren't little rag dolls you can destroy when you get tired of them." Goodwin tried to remind Jack, but they were already gone.

As Jack sped down the ramps Yusei started wondering how Sect was doing back at the hospital. When they slowed down to a stop Yusei saw what had to have been the largest building she had ever seen in her entire life. When they got near the entryway Jack told Yusei to get off, and as she did Jack waited nicely to get off of the runner. After she got off Jack got off. When Jack got off he put a hand on her back to almost like push her to the door to get in. When Jack and Yusei got in the house Yusei could feel her heart stop at the large foyer in front of her. Jack looked at her face with happiness that he hasn't felt in a long time. Jack then started to push her to go up the large stairway that lead up to the bedrooms and guest rooms.

"I'll make her sleep with me." Jack thought. "I don't want her to try and get back to the filth we call the satellite." Yusei gasped as her wrist was grabbed by Jack and brought her up the stairs and down a long hallway to a door that was the 6th door on the left side of the hall. When Jack stopped in front of the door Yusei stared at it with awe in her lovely blue eyes. Jack then open the door for Yusei to see the most beautiful and largest room she had ever seen.

Jack's pov

Yusei's beautiful blue eyes widen as I showed her me room. My lovely Yusei will now live here until I get tired of her, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of her sleeping with me and her holding on to me arm when I make her come with me to fancy dinner parties. When I remember that I still had Yusei's lovely arm in my hand.

"Yusei." I said. My deep voice bouncing off of the walls. "This is the room where you will be sleeping with me. This is also not up for you to question with." I saw that Yusei wanted to run in her eyes. I just smirked at her foolish behavior. I then remembered the party that I have to go to tonight.

"Yusei." I said as I got her attention. "There is a fancy dinner party that I have to attend tonight. All of the maids know that you -" I was cut off by a knocking sound from my bedroom door.

"You can come in." I said with some annoyance in my voice. My 'father' came in holding a box. What I can assume is a dress box.

3 person pov

Goodwin walked into the room looking right at Yusei.

"Jack I thought it would be a good idea if you take the soon to be queen from the slums with you." Goodwin said as he gave the box to Yusei. Jack just laughed and said "Father that is the best plan I have ever heard." Yusei just stood there uncomfortable with the two males in the room.

"I hope you like the dress Yusei. I had to go through your information from your lasted physical that you had. Which is very recent may I add." Goodwin said. Yusei just blushed after he said that. Jack smirked at his little prize that he "won".

"How do they have my physical information?! I mean after I got Sect to the hospital the doctor told me that I needed a physical, so I got one but still those are supposed to be under client's right of keeping it a secret." Yusei thought in her head.

"Thank you father." Jack said as Goodwin left the room so Jack can get dressed for the fancy party.

"Well now Yusei time to see if the dress really does fit you, my dear." Jack whispered in her ear. Yusei was then snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. Jack smirked at her and sat down in one of the chairs near the bed, and motion her to get changed.

"In front of you?" Yusei questioned. "Why yes. Of course Yusei." Jack said with his normal smug grin on his face as Yusei turned a very bright red. She just shook her head really fast to Jack that she doesn't want to. Jack just laughed at her shyness. Jack then got up from the chair and walked to Yusei. Jack then put his hand to her back and lead her to his bathroom in his room.

"Here is where you can get changed. I also have to get changed, but I can do it in the bedroom." Jack said as he closed the door. Once the door was closed Yusei walked over and locked it. After she had locked it she walked over to the box she had left on the sink. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a long blue floor length dress that was strapless.


	2. Party gone wrong

**Chapter two**

3rd person pov

As Yusei exited the bathroom Jack was putting the finishing touches on his suit. When he saw Yusei come out his jaw almost dropped to the floor because of how beautiful she looked in the dress.

"She has that true natural beauty only a model wished they would have." Jack thought in his head. Jack walked up to her and put one of his hands through her long silky black and gold color hair. His other hand was about to go down and grab her hand so he could kiss it, but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Yes. What is it?" Jack questioned. As the doors opened they revealed Rex Goodwin's second in command Lazer in all of his short glory.

"My, my, my. The satellite girl does clean up well. Even better than I thought she would. She looks very lovely in that dress Jack." Lazer said with a smirk on his face with eyes full of mischief planned for them in the near future.

"Thank you, Lazer. I also think she looks very lovely too." Jack said with hints of annoyance and lust in his voice.

Yusei pov

I really want to run far away, but with Jack's father the head of sector security. I have to watch what I do or they will watch all of my moves for me. which I don't really want in my life which now has gone horribly wrong for me.

"Yusei we should get going if we want to make it to the party on time." Jack said. I could tell that he didn't want to stay and talk to Lazer much longer than he had to. I nod in agreement; I need to get on his good side if I ever want to go back home.

Jack pov

My lovely Yusei has a little plan going in her very lovely head. I just know it. When my father was talking about the satellite he often said that they didn't have the sun like us people in the city, but she put the sun to shame with her beautiful face and body. When we got close to the car the driver came out and opened the door to let us in. As I help Yusei in the car I thought someone was watching me, but when I looked over my shoulder I saw nothing there.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" My angel asked me with worry in her voice, but she said my name with venom. Just thinking about my mind want her even more. I just shook my head at her. After we got in and the driver started driving to the party I can't help but to look at Yusei in that dress. It was the most wonderful dress ever on her.

3 person pov

When the driver stopped the car Jack got out of the car, then held his hand out to get his lovely little queen out of the car. There was a huge crowd of people taking pictures and wanting an autograph from Jack as Yusei got out of the car by holding his hand wishing that she could get away from him to go home and live there forever never looking back on the time she had spend with him, but Yusei knew that running wasn't going to be a choice now all she could do is be his little prisoner now no matter what.

Yusei pov

In my head all I was thinking is all I have to do is be his arm candy and somewhat smile for him. As we walked in to the party there were about a dozen people in the ballroom and all of them were dressed up in what I can assume is the last fashion for them which looked like it had more skin showing then what was really needed to show. My eyes looked down at the ground as Jack and I walked to the drink table. Jack actually being a gentleman grabbed me a drink of water not one of the main drinks that have wine or beer in the glasses.

" I think you may like this my lovely angel." Jack said to me as he handed me the drink.

Jack pov

My sweet Yusei has no idea what she is drinking. The drink was rose water, but with a small tasteless pill that makes some women blush when ever there is a man next to her. Very thing that my sweet love needs is to have some blush on her cheeks and to have smile on her lovely face. Yusei's face turn a bright shade of lovely rose red when my hand grabbed her hand to test it out and it worked. My sweet angel was finally mine with her lovely sweet rose red face or that is what I thought until a mageneta head girl had to come over by us.

"Jack." the owner of the voice spoke with anger and disgust for me.

" Why hello there Akiza. I hope you aren't here to make fun of me in front of my lovely date." I said in equal disgust. Akiza just rolled her eyes at me then looked at my date. I could see her eyes filling with sorry for the poor girl, but me being me I thought that it would be a good idea to introduce my Yusei to the rose duelist.

"Yusei this is Akiza otherwise known as the queen of the queens where she goes to school at." I said in a bit of interest just for Yusei.

" Akiza this is Yusei. Yusei here is from the satellite also a trupo duelist like us." I said seeing Akiza's face turn in to shock at what I just said.

3 person pov

Yusei hen thought for a bit before she spoke to Jack. Knowing that he may say yes to the idea, but she before she could ask Akiza asked for her like she was reading her mind.

" Jack would you mind if me and Yusei get to know each other in the garden?" Jack seemed a little shocked by the question, but he complied to the request with a nod of his head. Jack then after the nod let go of Yusei's hand and walked towards the buffet of people near the door asking for a quick interview with him. Akiza quickly grabbed Yusei's arm and brought her outside. Akiza quickly got Yusei out of the building and in to the garden.

" I thought that you would like to get out of the room. I can barely stand it in there myself." Akiza examples to the black and gold hair woman. Akiza quickly then let go of Yusei's arm and stood by the fountain with her arms relaxing at her side.

" Thank you for getting me out of there a live to because I had a feeling that I would be trapped in there for forever." Yusei said with a smile on her face looking at Akiza. After Yusei smiled she looked at all of the flowers in the garden.

" One of my friends would love to be here including most of the little kids in the Satellite." Yusei said with her full heart. Akiza full of wonder just had to ask about the satellite and what it was like, but before she could open her mouth a ear piercing scream came from the ballroom which made both girls look inside to see one of the guards was trying to grab Jack by his coat which was very hard for him because of all the guards pulling the one back he couldn't.


End file.
